overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Zurrernorn
Zurrernorn (ズーラーノーン) is a death cult in the New World. It consists of a group of evil magicians, specializing in necromancy. Background Zurrernorn is a secret society whose members have a fascination and obsession with death. Due to their previous convictions for attacking cities using undead monsters, they are regarded as serious offenders. It is known that the Twelve Executives lead Zurrernorn.Overlord Volume 02 Chapter 2: Journey Twenty years ago, Zurrernorn occupied some ruins and conducted horrifying experiments, which led to a catastrophe that resulted in the destruction of a small city. This organization is considered to be a public enemy by countries in the area due to its extremist nature.Overlord Volume 02 Chapter 1: The Two Adventurers Chronology The Dark Warrior Arc A group of Zurrernorn operatives led by Khajiit Dale Badantel had been making preparations for the past five years to turn E-Rantel into an undead city. He is met with assistance by Clementine to further push his agenda upon the people of E-Rantel. Their base of operation was hidden in E-Rantel's cemetery where they perform the ritual. As they began to execute the final phase of their plan after capturing Nfirea Bareare to empower the Crown of Wisdom, two adventurers came along and stopped the death ritual, killing all members of Zurrernorn present.Overlord Volume 02 Chapter 4: Twin Swords of Death The Bloody Valkyrie Arc When the Adventurer's Guild investigate the graveyard incident in E-Rantel with masses of undead spawning, they deduced that there is some sort of involvement from Zurrernorn. They debated whether the undead-controlling secret society had any connections with conjuring the vampire. The Guild speculated if Zurrernon's aim was to trigger incidents within and outside the city of E-Rantel to divide their forces. Otherwise, they considered the idea that maybe such event and the vampire appearing are decoys all along, believing the cult organization has something else in mind with their real plan yet to begin. However, Momon of Darkness dismisses the vampire having any involvement with Zurrernon to prevent these kinds of controversies from taking shape. After the meeting came to an end, they have taken into consideration that the mangled corpses of Zurrernorn left behind by Darkness had been placed in E-Rantel's storage area while it was guarded by officials. The storage area had been built in a way that inhibited the use of teleportation magic. Yet somehow their corpses had later vanished out of nowhere after daybreak despite no traces of magic involved. Although they suspected that someone may have had instead broken in and stolen them physically, there were no signs of the guards getting attacked and there were no signs of anyone suspicious.Overlord Volume 03 Chapter 3: Confusion and Understanding The Men in the Kingdom Arc Evileye and Gagaran analyzed the scenario that if they were to encounter Zurrernorn during the graveyard incident which took place at E-Rantel, the two aren't the least bit confident they could win without understanding their enemy's abilities beforehand. This was especially the case with two of the masterminds behind that incident were the Disciples of Zurrernorn. They noted that beating the masterminds after breaking through the swarm of spawnable undead would be difficult at best.Overlord Volume 05 Chapter 2: Blue Roses Strength They're considered to be extremely dangerous to human nations. Three of the Twelve Executives are stronger than Clementine, which means at least four of them are at the rank of a Hero. Also, it is described that their leader has succeeded to complete "Death Spiral," the complete destruction of a city by summoning numerous undead. In addition, there are rumors that the organization has a few liches in its ranks. The reason they are able to maintain influence despite being treated with such hostility is their great power, which inspires awe even among their own ranks. The average adventurer is no match against the Twelve Executives. Known Members * Khajiit Dale Badantel (Deceased) * Clementine (Deceased) * Duke Wimburg (Web Novel) Trivia * In the Web Novel, it was Zurrernorn's plan to turn Ainz into an evil god in the eyes of their adepts and use his name to control them. This way, Zurrernorn could get more funds from the nobles and the wealthy they have connections with all over the continent. * Zurrernorn has twelve "High Disciples." It is not certain whether the Twelve High Disciples are the same as the Twelve Executives from whom Clementine was part, or the two groups are different. However, in the Web Novel, there are only ten Executives.Overlord First Half Chapter 39: Promotion Test Part 2 * It seems that Blue Roses has experienced fighting against Zurrernorn. Gagaran said that it is even dangerous for her to fight with one of the Twelve High Disciples after penetrating waves of undead. * The name of the cult is written as Zurrernorn in the official manga's intermission. References }} Gallery pl:Zurrernorn Category:Groups and Organizations Category:Criminal Groups Category:Religious Groups